battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottoman Empire
The (Modern Turkish: Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Ottoman Turkish: Devlet-i ʿAlīye-i ʿOsmānīye) was an empire founded in 1299 that occupied Asia Minor, Balkans and majority of the Levant. It entered World War I on the sides of the Central Powers (Germany, Austria-Hungary and ), following the defeat of the Central Powers, the Allies partitioned the empire in 1919, leaving some parts of Anatolia but then Turkish National Movement (Kuvayi Milliye) with the leadership of managed to beat the United Kingdom, France, Italy, and Greece, as well as the Imperial Ottoman Government. In 1922, there was the where Atatürk's force won the war thus declaring what is now known as modern day Turkey. Appearances Battlefield 1 The Ottoman Empire makes an appearance in the base game of Battlefield 1. In the game's singleplayer, they are featured as the main opposing force in the chapters The Runner and Nothing Is Written. Singleplayer The Ottoman Empire is the main opposing army in The Runner and Nothing Is Written. They wear white/tan uniforms and use equipment/weapons mainly from their German allies. They have soldiers with many variants and types similar to the other factions: *'Rifleman' - standard Ottoman infantry. They look identical to the multiplayer Medic. They use a Gewehr 98. *'Assault' - they look similar to Multiplayer Assault. They wear the . Some of them wear scarfs or even wear caps instead of a helmet. They use either a C96 Carbine or a Model 10-A shotgun. *'Support' - they look like the multiplayer version of the Ottoman's Support kit, but they wear a instead of a headdress. They use a Madsen MG. *'Scout' - they look identical to the multiplayer Scout. They use the Gewehr 98 Marksman variant. *'Flame Trooper' - they're essentially their multiplayer variant and use the Wex. *'Sentry' - they look identical to MP Sentry. They use the MG 08. *'Tanker' - they look identical to the MP Tanker. They use the P08 Artillerie. *'Officer' - three are found in Ottoman strongholds in Nothing Is Written. They look like multiplayer Medic, but wear blue instead of white/tan. They use the C96 Carbine. One is accompanied by a sentry. Multiplayer Ottoman Empire is one of seven factions appearing in the base game of Battlefield 1. Fighting against the British Empire exclusively in the Middle East, with locations ranging from Mesopotamia, the to British controlled . The Ottoman Empire appear in base game with off-white tunics and trench coats, and tan trousers with red piping sewn in, much like the other Central Powers factions. They are equipped with German styled, Y-backed harnesses of light brown leather, usually complete with standard Gewehr 98 ammunition pouches along the belt. Headgear ranges from cloth and caps (worn by the Support/Cavalry and Scout, respectively), rigid-framed fabric Kabalaks on the Medics, and desert-tone helmets worn by the Assaults and Tankers. Consistent with other Central Power factions, Ottoman soldiers generally wear high leg boots. In the Turning Tides expansion, the Ottomans wear drab green uniforms with their headgear consisting mostly of Kabalak caps, with the exception of the Support and Pilot kits. *'Assault' - They wear a tunic and helmet with protective goggles on top of their helmets (in Turning Tides, they use Kabalaks). The lower face is covered by a grey scarf. In addition to their standard webbing, they wear two shotgun shell bandoliers crossed over their waists, and a sidearm holster on their chest. *'Medic' - They wear tunics with bright red collar tabs, cuffs and shoulder boards, although in Turning Tides these elements are the same tone as the rest of the uniform. Headgear is the rigid-framed fabric Kabalak. A set of crutches are carried on the back along with a backpack. A Jambiya knife in a sheath is tucked into his standard webbing's belt, as well as a water canteen on his side. *'Support' - Wearing tunics, , and goggles. Additionally carries a large backpack and additional pouches about the abdomen. The chest and hips are crossed with several bandoliers. *'Scout' - Wearing trenchcoats and caps (Kabalaks in Turning Tides), their webbing consists of ammo pouches with a hip-mounted sidearm holster and Jambiya knife in the belt. *'Cavalry' - Wearing a and a neck wrap, a tunic and body armor with a sidearm holster. They too hold a Jambiya knife sheathed alongside the holster. There are ammunition pouches on the belt to the sides of their breastplate. *'Tanker' - Wearing a tan jumpsuit with sidearm holsters on their chest, and a helmet with a splinter mask. *'Pilot' - Wearing aviator goggles and leather helmets, with brown jackets, gloves and boots. Scarf is dark blue with red stripes at the end. The Ottoman Empire air vehicles are: *Albatros D.III (Fighter Plane) *Rumpler C.I (Attack Plane) *Gotha G.IV (Bomber Plane) *Hansa-Brandenburg G.I (Bomber Plane, replaces the Gotha G.IV for owners of Battlefield 1: Apocalypse) Engagements Gallery BF1 OTTOMAN CHARGE.PNG|Ottoman cavalry BF1 Horse.gif|Ottoman cavalry charging BF1 Sinai Cavalry.jpg|Ottoman Cavalry charge at Sinai Desert Battlefield 1 Reveal Screenshot 2.jpg|Ottoman infantry before the Mark V tank. Battlefield 1 Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept art Battlefield 1 Concept Art 5.jpg|Concept art Battlefield 1 Concept Art 6.jpg|Concept art Robert-sammelin-robertsammelin-45.jpg|Key art NicholasShardlow_04.jpg|Fao Fortress defenders concept art NicholasShardlow_09.jpg|Ottoman dispatch rider concept art Eric-persson-ericpersson-22.jpg|Concept art (right) Vanilla Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Tanker Squad.png|Tanker Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Cavalry Squad.png|Cavalry Turning Tides Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Assault Squad.png|Assault Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Medic Squad.png|Medic Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Support Squad.png|Support Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Scout Squad.png|Scout Battlefield 1 Ottoman Empire Turning Tides Pilot Squad.png|Pilot Trivia *Ottoman Empire soldiers speak Modern Turkish rather than Ottoman Turkish. This is because of very few if any, speakers of Ottoman Turkish remain. *In pre-Release gameplay and artwork for the game, the Ottoman Assault and Cavalry were seen with red scarves, while the Retail version shows them wearing grey scarves instead. *With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the Ottoman Empire faction is issued the Gewehr 98. **Before the October 2017 Update,Battlefield 1 Update Notes – October Update Ottoman Empire's Standard Issue Rifle was Martini-Henry. This was changed to be more historically accurate and more balanced against British Empire's SMLE MKIII. *If the in-game language is English and the "Soldier Speaks My Language" option is turned on, Ottoman soldiers will use the voice lines for American soldiers instead of the usual British dialogue. The reason for this is so that the player can still distinguish between friendly soldiers and enemy British soldiers. References Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Locations